United Left Annual Conference, 574AER
The first United Left Annual Conference 574AER was held in Pealli, Jalbetrer. Over 200 people attended the conference as the Party Leader Alberto Garzón and Spokesperson Cayo Lara make their speeches. (Alberto Garzón, ULC Leader): Before I start, I would like to thank everyone in this hall for attending our first annual conference today. I would also like to thank the members of this party and all of my supporters for all of the support I have recieved in the past 2 years, I couldn't have gotten this far without you. I would also like to take this moment to thank our brilliant party spokesperson, Cayo Lara. Without you I wouldn't have taken up public protesting and political campaigning. Mr Lara, me and my father have been friends with you since you first moved into our neighbourhood in 550AER and we hope that friendship continues for the upcoming decades. Now you may be wondering "what political experience do you have, Mr Garzón?". I admit I have very little political experience, except for public protesting with other Communists and Socialists since I was a teenager, but I can assure you I am educated in politics and I have shown interest in it since I was a child. I am also a working class citizen so I am amongst those who I am standing up for. Enough about me, I would like to address 3 main issues which concerns our party the most. The first one, military. People get this party wrong all the time on military issues. We aren't a militaristic party. We believe that the military budget should be lowered slightly and we should create peace between countries that Falleentium is currently at war with, unless the countries refuse to let us keep land inhabited by Falleen citizens. However, I can not say our party is pacifistic either, as we believe that if people use aggressive force to rebel against our government then we should fight them and put down the rebellion. For example, the ongoing Haalsian Civil War. We feel the government is not putting in enough effort to deal with the situation, so we should send another 100,000 troops and a few more squadrons of planes to Haalsia as well as blockade the island. The 2nd issue I would like to address this afternoon is taxation. This party feels that the government has raised the taxes a little bit too high for both the working class and the wealthy. No one should have to pay any more than 50% of their taxes to the government. If our Coalition of Socialist Workers ever get into government, we will lower the tax rate for those earning over 300,000 annually from 55% to 50%. The 3rd and final issue I would like to address is healthcare. We think that the healthcare of Falleentium is good, but it is unfortunate that many people, including some of the middle class, can't afford all of the healthcare they need, which is why we want to make healthcare free for everyone. Most people are paying thousands to the government. Some of their money is being funded into healthcare but they still get charged for it. If people are paying some of their tax, which comes from hard earned money, into healthcare then they should recieve the healthcare service they need for free. Now, I may be sounding like our economic policies should only work for the middle class and the rich, but that's not true. I just feel that the middle class and rich are getting worse than they deserve. We think that taxes for those earning 10,000-50,000 Fall a year should only be taxed 10% of their income annually. I speak for those who aren't getting what they deserve. I speak for those who feel like this country needs a leader who can create happiness for everyone. I speak for a United Falleentium! Cayo Lara, the Party Spokesperson then took the stage as the party members in the hall applaud Garzón who is currently exiting the stage and taking his seat. (Cayo Lara, Party Spokesperson): I would like to thank our leader, Alberto Garzón, for the inspiring speech he has given us. Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow Party Workers. I am a protester, but I am also a Communist who has high ambitions. The Central Committee and I believe in turning Falleentium into a fairer place for our working class. The first thing I would like to address is crime and punishment. This party feels that the government has been a bit too harsh on criminals. Our manifesto, which will be released in several months time, will explain how we will make prison sentences a little shorter for prisoners as well as minimum requirements for prison activities and security. The second thing I would like to talk about is law. Some of the laws of this empire are ridiculous. Women aren't allowed to get abortions, people aren't allowed to recieve assisted suicide when terminally ill and the age of consent is too high. Our party believes in creating a law reform that is not based off religious beliefs. United Left will grant women the right to abort an unwanted child or a result of a rape incident to avoid going through the painful procedure of giving birth. We understand these problems. We are the party of the people who refuse to be enrolled by people who force them to follow specific religious beliefs by law. Don't get me wrong, we don't have anything against religion but non-religious people should not be forced by law to follow the rules of a religion which they are not a part of. Thank you for attending this Annual Conference and me and Garzón are looking forward to campaigning with all of you party workers and supporters. Category:The Imperial Constitution